


As Long As We're Together

by valkyriepilot



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Season/Series 07, S8 doesnt exist, Shiro (Voltron) is a Mess, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, but so is keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 07:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17783540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkyriepilot/pseuds/valkyriepilot
Summary: Shiro spends most of his days focusing on his work for the ATLAS. But there are many days he keeps working only to forget something important.Like Valentine's Day.





	As Long As We're Together

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write something for Valentine's Day so of course that means sitting at my desk writing fanfic instead of getting my job done.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

 A lot of people assumed that Shiro was the romantic one in their relationship. He could understand why- when they were in public Shiro was much more free with showing his emotions while Keith tended to be a little more restrained. Shiro would frequently stop in the hallways of the ATLAS to give Keith a kiss or an affectionate hug whenever they passed each other. But the reality was that outside of public attention Shiro was an unbridled disaster.

The problem was that the things he enjoyed as dates were generally things that had no romantic connotations: they liked to go hover bike racing, or spar together, or even just spent their evenings checking over reports and planning their next moves. Not that Shiro didn't attempt a few more traditional dates- Shiro had tried to make dinner to mark their first month together. He thought cooking would be easier than he remembered, especially after all the things he had been through in space. But no, his skill in the kitchen was still at zero. They ended up eating together in the ATLAS commissary instead, much to Shiro's embarrassment.

Keith never complained to him about it, which almost made Shiro feel worse. It was probably because Keith understood just how busy Shiro was as the ATLAS captain- he didn't have time to set up anything big while they were still travelling across the galaxy. Shiro had more of a workload than he'd ever had before in his life, hundred of reports to read and approve then having to oversee all ATLAS operations from the bridge every day. He didn't get days off. Shiro was always the type to throw himself wholeheartedly into his work though, shutting out everything else to do what he needed to do.

That was unfortunately what led to the situation at hand.

Shiro forced himself out of his office around 10 PM. His back was sore from slumping over his desk and he was starting to get a headache. He planned on just going right back to his quarters and sleeping, after all it was a Thursday and Keith usually spent those late in the training room sparring with whoever happened to show up. Sometimes Shiro took him up on that, but tonight he was just too exhausted.

When he arrived at the captain's quarters and the door opened, he was surprised that the light was already on. His eyes immediately fell on the figure slumped over asleep at the kitchen table. It was Keith, dressed in casualwear for once with a bouquet of flowers resting on the table next to where his face was pressed into his crossed arms.

He treaded over to his boyfriend and gently shook his shoulder. "Keith. Wake up."

Keith grumbled and his eyes slowly cracked open. As soon as he took in Shiro standing beside him, he startled upright.

"Shiro! Sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep," Keith said quickly. Sheepishly he picked up the bouquet of juniberry flowers and presented it to Shiro. "Happy Valentine's Day."

Shiro's heart sank. He had no idea it was Valentine's Day. His and Keith's first Valentine's Day together no less. If he thought back on it a lot of people had been talking about setting up dates recently, but just hadn't put two and two together to realize why. Of all the holidays to forget when he already felt bad about being an inadequate boyfriend, of course it was this one.

Keith shifted awkwardly on his feet as Shiro failed to take the bouquet. "Um, sorry they aren't roses. I was a bit late Pidge's mom said she had already promised all the roses she grew to other people. I was hoping these would be a pretty good second choice." He paused, biting his lip. "Do you not like them?"

Shiro was startled out of his thoughts immediately, shaking his head and gratefully taking the flowers from Keith's grasp. "No! No, Keith, they're perfect. I'm sorry, I didn't get you anything."

"That's fine, you didn't have to. It's just a commercial holiday and I really don't need anything," Keith said with a shrug. "Oh, I made dinner. It's not anything too fancy and Hunk helped me put it together. I probably have to heat it up now but it should still be good."

Shiro's face fell as Keith strode over to a pot on the stove to get it to reheat. "Keith, how long have you been waiting?"

"Uh, I don't know. Maybe since 5?" Keith said nonchalantly, as if it were no big deal.

"Keith! Why didn't you call me? I would have come right away," Shiro chided him. Keith looked back at him over his shoulder as he stirred the food in the pot.

"Shiro, really it's fine. I knew you probably had a lot of work to do and all of this was really last minute. A date doesn't take priority over your duties." Keith offered Shiro a smile and laughed.

"Keith, no," Shiro argued weakly. He laid the flowers back down on the table and came up behind Keith, wrapping his arms around him firmly. He pressed his face into Keith's shoulder and breathed in the familiar scent of his boyfriend, letting it soothe his distress just a little. "Keith, you're a priority to me. I had no idea it was Valentine's Day but if I did I would have tried to do something. You clearly put effort into this and wanted to spend time together. You deserve more than this."

"It's fine-"

"It's not fine!" Shiro interjected. "I feel like I never get to do anything romantic for you. I love the dates we go on, but I don't know if they're enough. I don't want to disappoint you. I need to be better about showing you I love you."

"Shiro!" Keith said sharply. "I know you love me. I love the dates we go on too. Like hover bike racing, or sparring? They're things that have significance for us. Who cares if it's not what other people find romantic?" Keith turns in Shiro's arms and forces Shiro to look at him with a hand tilting his chin up. "Just the fact that you're willing to be with me is more than enough. I don't need any grand gestures or anything. I just need you here with me when you can be. And you're here now, so I'm happy."

Shiro looked into his eyes, and sure enough he saw nothing but affection in Keith's gaze. He lifted a hand to cup Keith's cheek, lightly brushing his scar, and leaned in for a soft kiss. It was short and chaste, but not less felt. Shiro pressed their foreheads together after. "I love you so much, Keith."

"I love you too." It didn't matter how much he heard it, Shiro never got tired of hearing Keith return his feelings.

"Still, if I would have known I really would have tried to plan something. I can't believe I didn't realize," Shiro reiterated one last time. "I'm an actual disaster at romance."

Keith gave Shiro an embarrassed smile. "Well if you want the truth.... I didn't known it was Valentine's Day today until Lance was talking about his and Allura's plans at lunch. So I guess we're both disasters."

Shiro finally allowed himself to bark out a laugh with Keith joining in shortly after. They eventually sat down to eat the delicious meal Keith had made, holding hands across the small kitchen table. They just talked together, enjoying each other's presence, until well past midnight. When they curled up together to sleep, Shiro pressed his face into Keith's hair, listening to the other man's breathing slowly even out.

Maybe it didn't matter if they didn't do traditional romantic things together. They loved each other, and as long as they could be together they would be happy.

But if Keith woke up the next morning to find the present Shiro snuck out early to acquire, that wasn't such a bad thing either.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you liked it I would love to hear from you, so don't be afraid to comment!
> 
> I hope everyone has a lovely Valentine's Day!


End file.
